


Wystarczyłaby mi świadomość,  że on żyje,  że jego serce bije.

by pyar_dosti



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyar_dosti/pseuds/pyar_dosti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wystarczyła by mi myśl, że on żyje. Nie musiałby należeć do mojego świata, ja bym nie musiał należeć do jego. Wystarczyłaby mi świadomość, że on żyje, że oddycha, że jego serce bije. Ja. Ja nie potrafię przestać go kochać, Zayn. </p><p>( albo: Harry nie może pogodzić się ze śmiercią Louisa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wystarczyłaby mi świadomość,  że on żyje,  że jego serce bije.

**Author's Note:**

> Mój tumblr: destructivepoweroflove.tumblr.com
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że tekst nie jest aż tak fatalny i komuś przypadnie do gustu, jeśli tak to zapraszam do przejrzenia również moich innych prac :)

Siedziałem na parapecie z papierosem w dłoni i tępo wpatrywałem się w niebo. Z pokoju obok wydobył się krzyk. Trzeci raz już tej nocy. Wiedziałem, że za chwilę usłyszę z tego samego pokoju ciche łkanie, które po chwili zamieni się w szloch. Zaciągnąłem się nikotyną i poczułem jak po moich policzkach spływają łzy, dokładnie w tym samym momencie w którym Harry zaczął płakać.  
Zgasiłem papierosa, wytarłem twarz w dół koszulki i powędrowałem do pokoju przyjaciela. Otworzyłem cicho drzwi. W moich oczach ponownie pojawiły się łzy, gdy ujrzałem zanoszącego się płaczem Harry’ego. Nie zamykając drzwi podszedłem do łóżka, po czym się na nie wspiąłem i zagarnąłem w objęcia ciało przyjaciela.  
\- Csii. – wyszeptałem w jego włosy, jednak to tylko pogorszyło sytuację, bo chłopak zapowietrzył się na moment.  
\- Zostaw mnie samego. – poprosił po chwili próbując się jednocześnie uspokoić. – Proszę zostaw mnie samego.  
\- Harry. – szepnąłem błagalnie.  
\- Zayn, wyjdź. – jęknął po czym mnie od siebie odepchnął i zwinął się na brzegu łóżka.  
Spojrzałem na niego smutno, ale już po chwili znajdowałem się w swoim pokoju. Wiedziałem, że tej nocy jeszcze nie raz usłyszę jego krzyk. Wiedziałem, że tej nocy jeszcze nie raz z jego oczu popłynął łzy. Wiedziałem, ale nie potrafiłem tego powstrzymać.  
Położyłem się do łóżka, a w uszach wciąż brzmiało mi jedno zdanie, które tak bardzo załamało Harry’ego.  
Louis nie żyje.  
Dopiero teraz zaczęła do mnie docierać siła uczucia jakim Harry dażył Lou. Zawsze jak Loczek o nim wspominał się śmiałem, bo tak naprawdę nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić tej miłości. Bo jak można kogoś kochać odkąd sięga się pamięcią? Jak można kogoś kochać tracąc z nią kontakt w wieku 12 lat? Jak można mając 20 lat nadal kochać osobę, którą się było zauroczoną, gdy miało się lat 7?  
Zawsze sądziłem, że Harry sobie wmawia to wszystko, że wyolbrzymia, a tak naprawdę się ze mnie śmieje. Śmieje się z tego, że wierzę w tą jego miłość. Nawet wtedy,gdy dzwonił do mnie by mi powiedzieć, że odrzucił następną osobę, bo nie potrafi się z nikim związać, bo w jego myślach jest miejsce tylko dla Louisa. Bo jego serce już jest przepełnione miłością. Nawet, gdy mi to mówił sądziłem, że to nie prawda. Że on sobie to wszystko wmawia.  
Wiele razy namawiałem go by napisał, zadzwonił do Louisa. Umówił się na spotkanie. Może by coś z tego wyszło. Sądziłem, że Lou kiedyś coś czuł do Harry’ego. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało, gdy wracałem wspomnieniami do naszego wspólnego dzieciństwa. Może jeśli nie związek to ich przyjaźń by wróciła. Może Harry by stwierdził, że to w swoim wyobrażeniu o Lou się zakochał, a nie w prawdziwej osobowości chłopaka. Jednak Loczek za każdym razem odmawiał. Mówił, że wie, że Louis nigdy go nie pokocha. Tłumaczył się tym, że przecież Tomlinson nie jest gejem.  
Prosiłem go wtedy by chociaż wyznał swoje uczucia. Może to by pomogło pójść dalej, ale na to Harry też się nie godził. Nie chciał niszczyć w żaden sposób świata Lou. Nie chciał mieszać mu w głowie. Nie chciał by chłopak czuł się winny.  
Pamiętam, że gdy tydzień temu usłyszałem o śmierci Lou zrobiło mi się przykro. Przecież go znałem. Spędziłem z nim dzieciństwo, jednak nie dotknęło mnie to wszystko aż tak bardzo. W końcu nie rozmawiałem z nim przez 8 lat. Jego nie było już w moim życiu. Wiedziałem, że Harry’ego jego śmierć dotknie bardziej, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak.  
Jęknąłem przykrywając głowę poduszką, gdy po mieszkaniu znowu rozległ się krzyk. Nie wstawałem już tym razem. Byłem niemal pewny, że Harry i tak by mnie wyrzucił ze swojego pokoju. Zamknąłem oczy i odszedłem w objęcia Morfeusza, prowadzony szlochem przyjaciela. 

***  
Siedzieliśmy z Harrym, Niallem i Liamem oglądając film i zajadając się pizzą. Nie wiem jakim sposobem Niall namówił do tego Stylesa, ale cieszyłem się, że w końcu nie siedział zamknięty w swoim pokoju. Chciałem w końcu by przestał cierpieć, by na jego twarz wrócił uśmiech. Chciałem znów ujrzeć te jego dołeczki w policzkach, te których nie widziałem od trzech pełnych tygodni.  
\- Obejrzyjmy teraz jakąś bajkę. – zaproponował Liam, gdy ujrzeliśmy napisy końcowe.  
Niall spojrzał na swojego chłopaka z powątpieniem, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo i kiwnął głową, że się zgadza.  
\- Okej. – powiedziałem. – Może być.  
\- Harry? – zapytał Payne, patrząc na chłopaka tymi swoimi szczenięcymi oczami.  
Loczek spojrzał na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem i sekundę później w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Nim którykolwiek z nas zdążył zareagować chłopak się zerwał z fotela i pobiegł do łazienki zamykajac się w niej na klucz.  
\- Harry. – jęknąłem dobiegając do drzwi i zacząłem w nie walić. – Otwórz. Proszę cię.  
Chłopak zignorował moją prośbę, a po chwili usłyszeliśmy odgłosy wymiotowania.  
\- Harry. – szepnąłem w drzwi, gdy skończył. – Otwórz. Wpuść mnie. Wpuść mnie do swojego świata. Proszę cię.  
W odopowiedzi usłyszałem łkanie chłopaka, po chwili jego szloch rozniósł się po mieszkaniu, a ja opadłem na podłogę, czując jak po policzkach zaczynają spływać mi łzy. Podniosłem wzrok na Nialla i Liama szukając u nich pomocy.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że jest aż tak źle. – wyszeptał blondyn, gdy Harry zaczął się zanosić płaczem.  
\- Z każdym dniem jest coraz gorzej. – powiedziałem, po czym schowałem twarz w dłoniach.

***

\- Słucham? – odebrałem telefon, jednocześnie rozwalając wszystko na biurku w poszukiwaniu notatek, które miałem pożyczyć koleżance, na dzisiejszych wykładach.  
\- Zayn? – usłyszałem głos Josha w słuchawce. – Harry nie odbiera ode mnie telefonu, ani nie odpisuje na smsy i znowu nie ma go na zajęciach. Martwię się.  
\- Jak to znowu? – zapytałem przerywając swoje poszukiwania i usiadłem na łóżku. Nie przypominałem sobie by Harry w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni był chory i zostawał w domu, zamiast iść na uczelnie.  
\- Harry’ego nie było na wykładach od miesiąca. – odpowiedział chłopak. – Zawali rok jak nie zacznie przychodzić na zajęcia. Co się dzieję?  
\- Josh. On ma problemy. – powiedziałem cicho, nie chciałem się zagłębiać w to jakie to problemy. Josh był tylko kolegą Harry’ego z uczelni. Nic nie wiedział o Lou. – Porozmawiam z nim.  
\- Okej. – chłopak najwyraźniej zrozumiał to co próbowałem mu przekazać. – Niech po prostu da mi znać, że żyje.  
Rozłączyłem się i jęknąłem. Wiedziałem gdzie Harry znajdował się w tym momencie. Ostatnio często tam przebywał mimo, że wcześniej nigdy tam nie chodził, bo przerażała go atmosfera tam panująca.  
Wstałem z łóżka i skierowałem się do wyjścia po drodze zabierając kluczyki do samochodu przyjaciela. Piętnaście minut później parkowałem przed cmentarzem na którym pochowany był Louis. Wysiadłem z samochodu i udałem się w stronę grobu przyjaciela z dzieciństwa.  
Już z daleka widziałem Harry’ego. Siedział na ziemi, trzymając rękę na pomniku. Podszedłem do niego cicho i usiadłem na ławce, która znajdowała się za nim.  
\- Harry. – westchnąłem.  
Chłopak wzdygnął się lekko, ale nawet się do mnie nie odwrócił.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytałem.  
\- Zayn ja nie chcę rozmawiać. – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem i odwrócił się do mnie by spojrzeć mi w oczy. – Chcę zostać sam.  
\- Harry. – zacząłem, ale chłopak mi przerwał.  
\- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć Zayn? – zapytał, a w jego oczach pojawiły sie łzy.  
Otworzyłem usta, ale po chwili je zamknąłem, bo tak naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia jakie słowa ukoiły by jego ból.  
\- Może, że powinienem przestać żyć przeszłością? Czymś co nie istniało? – zaczął krzyczeć. – Może, że powinienem zapomnieć o Lou? Dać mu odejść z mojego serca? Nie potrafię, Zayn. – z każdym słowem jego głos się załamywał. – Nie potrafię. Słyszysz? Nie potrafię.  
\- Harry. – jęknąłem zagarniając go w objęcia, chłopak pierwszy raz od śmierci Louisa się we mnie wtulił.  
\- Dlaczego to nie ja brałem udział w tym wypadku? Dlaczego to nie ja umarłem?– zaczął łkać w moją bluzę. – Louis powinien żyć, Zayn. Zrobiłbym wszystko by mógł żyć. Wszystko.  
\- Już Harry. – przytuliłem go do siebie jeszcze bardziej i złożyłem pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. – Csii.  
Nie wiedziałem co mam odpowiedzieć mu na jego słowa. Nie wiedziałem jak mam go pocieszyć.  
\- Wystarczyła by mi myśl, że on żyje. – Loczek kontynuował. – Nie musiałby należeć do mojego świata, ja bym nie musiał należeć do jego. Wystarczyłaby mi świadomość, że on żyje, że oddycha, że jego serce bije. Ja. Ja nie potrafię przestać go kochać, Zayn.  
***  
Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie patrząc jak Harry przemierzał korytarze mojej uczelni. Nie sądziłem, że zgodzi się przynieść mi te notatki. Chłopak wzrok miał wpatrzony w podłoge i nie widziałem jego oczu, jednak miałem nadzieję, że nie będą zaczerwienione.  
\- Harry. – krzyknąłem, a wzrok mojego przyjaciela od razu odnalazł moją osobę. Momentalnie zauważyłem delikatne podpuchnięte powieki okrywające zielone oczy. Jednak płakał.  
\- Proszę. – chłopak podał mi notatki.  
\- Dzięki. – uśmiechnąłem się do niego, jednak nie ujrzałem w zamian tych jego uroczych dołeczków w policzkach. – Może pójdziemy na kawę do kawiarni przed moimi wykładami? – zapytałem, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Chłopak spuścił wzrok i pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Nie. Ja hmm. Ja nie.  
\- Louis. – krzyk jakieś dziewczyny rozległ się po korytarzu, jednocześnie przerywając jego jąkanie i zwracając na siebie całą swoją uwagę.  
Zakląłem delikatnie jak Harry się odwrócił i spojrzał na dziewczynę, która teraz przytulała się do jakiegoś chłopaka. Zauważyłem w jego oczach łzy, gdy swój wzrok skierował na mnie. Po chwili zamknął jednak powieki, a jego barki zaczęły się delikatnie trząść. Z jego ust wydąbył się delikatny szloch i chłopak ukrył dłonie w twarz.  
\- Harry. – przybliżyłem się odrobinę do niego, chciałem go przytulić. Zabrać jego ból, jednak Styles mi nie pozwolił.  
\- Niee. – krzyknął zanim zdążyłem go dotknąć. Spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem w oczach, odwrócił się i zaczął biec. Uciekać.  
***  
Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy zauważyłem jak Harry wychodzi ze swojego pokoju. Sądziłem, że nie pojawi się na tej domówce, mimo, że przecież odbywała się w naszym mieszkaniu.  
\- Harry. – Niall przywitał go i delikatnie zagarnął w objęcia jakby obawiał się, że zostanie odrzucony. Jednak tak się nie stało.  
\- Hej Ni. – Loczek mu odpowiedział, a po chwili znajdował się w objęciach Liama. Jego również nie odrzucił.  
Po chwili Payne odsunął od siebie Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, Styles jednak nie odpowiedział mu tym samym. Nadal się nie uśmiechał. Nie potrafił.  
\- O Harry. – krzyknął Andy i momentalnie wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę mojego przyjaciela. Chłopak pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Przepraszam. – wyszeptał do mnie zanim nie odwrócił sie i nie zamknął w swoim pokoju.  
Westchnąłem i nie zwracając uwagi na pytające spojrzenia znajomych skierowałem się do kuchni. Otworzyłem okno, po czym wyciągnąłem z szafki papierosy i odpaliłem jednego z nich.  
\- To już dwa miesiące, Zayn. – wyszeptał Liam, stając w drzwiach. – A z nim nie jest wcale lepiej.  
\- Wiem. – powiedziałem zwracając swój wzrok za okno. – Poprosiłem go by zapisał się do psychologa. Nie zgodził się.  
Liam nic mi nie odpowiedział. Przysiadł się do mnie, a po chwili w kuchni pojawił się również Niall.  
-Nie wpuścił mnie. – wyszeptał w tym samym momencie w którym usłyszeliśmy ciche łkanie z pokoju Harry’ego.  
***  
Obudził mnie krzyk. Znowu. Jak co noc od trzech miesięcy. Wstałem z łóżka i skierowałem sie do pokoju Harry’ego. Stanąłem w drzwiach, a z płuc mojego przyjaciela wydobył sie następny krzyk. Krzyk, który rozdzierał duszę na pół. Krzyk, który mu nie przynosił żadnej ulgi. Krzyk tęsknoty.  
Zrobiłem krok do przodu i już po chwili trzymałem Harry’ego w objęciach. Chłopak wtulił się we mnie, po jego policzkach spływały łzy, a jego szloch zakłócał ciszę. Cierpiał, ale ja nie potrafiłem mu pomóc. Nie potrafiłem przywrócić Louisa do życia.  
***  
Wiecie jak to jest patrzeć na ból i cierpienie swojego przyjaciela? Słyszeć jego krzyk każdej nocy? Widzieć łzy na twarzy każdego ranka? Zapomnieć już o tym jak wygląda, gdy się uśmiecha, gdy w jego oczach pojawiają się iskierki szczęścia? Wiecie jak to jest, gdy wasz przyjaciel egzystuje, a nie żyje? Jak umiera z tęsknoty?  
A wy tylko stoicie i patrzycie, czasami przytulicie. Po prostu jesteście. Jednak nie potraficie pomóc. Nie potraficie zabrać bólu, cierpienia. Nie potraficie sprawić by przestał tęsknił, bo nie potraficie przywrócić osoby którą on kocha do życia.  
Każdego dnia, gdy patrzę na Harry’ego ból rozrywa mi serce i duszę, a ja nie potrafię tego powstrzymać.


End file.
